pfefferkornfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der weiße Hai
' Der weiße Hai' Levin sitzt auf seinem Bett und zählt völlig verzweifelt sein angespartes Geld. Wütend schlägt er in sein Kopfkissen. „Es reicht nicht! Es reeiiiicht nicht!!!“, flucht er und wirft das Kissen in die andere Ecke des Zimmers. Den Tränen nahe vergräbt er das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er ist fertig mit der Welt. Nach kurzer Zeit besinnt er sich wieder und zählt erneut sein Geld. „Vielleicht habe ich mich ja verzählt oder verrechnet“, überlegt Levin. Gut, eigentlich hofft er es. Doch auch beim zweiten Mal kommt er auf kein anderes Ergebnis. Es ist zu wenig! Es reicht einfach nicht! Nach einem Taschengeldvorschuss hat er seine Mutter schon gefragt, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Levin stellt sich eine wichtige Frage: „Wie soll ich so schnell an genügend Geld kommen?“ (Am nächsten Tag – nach Schulschluss) „Ich freue mich schon mega! Wir müssen die Tickets unbedingt rechtzeitig kaufen!“, sagt Tayo voller Vorfreude. Levin weiß nicht so recht, wie er es ihm beibringen soll. In einem Monat beginnt der Vorverkauf für das Fußballspiel FC St. Pauli gegen den HSV. Das Stadtderby im Millerntor-Stadion! Kein Spiel in diesem Jahr ist wichtiger! Doch Levin kann sich seine Eintrittskarte nicht leisten. Er war in letzter Zeit zu verschwenderisch mit seinem Taschengeld umgegangen und jetzt reicht es nicht! Levin nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen und überbringt Tayo die Hiobsbotschaft: „Ich kann nicht mitkommen.“ „Was?! Wieso nicht?“, fragt Tayo entsetzt nach. „Ich hab nicht genügend Geld“, gibt Levin zu. Tayo kann es nicht fassen. Er würde seinem besten Freund ja gerne etwas leihen, aber er hat ja selbst kaum etwas übrig. Levin setzt sich traurig auf die Tischtennisplatte. „Hey, wir finden schon eine Lösung“, sagt Tayo aufmunternd und setzt sich neben seinen Freund. „Frag doch Nele, ob sie dir was leiht“, rät Tayo, doch Levin lehnt sofort ab. Auf gar keinen Fall wird er seine Schwester um Geld anpumpen. Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Tayo und Levin sitzen weiterhin auf der Tischtennisplatte inmitten des Schulhofs. Mittlerweile sind alle Schüler nach Hause gegangen. Die beiden sind also die einzigen, die noch da sind. Fieberhaft überlegen sie, was sie machen könnten, damit sie zu diesem so wichtigen Spiel können. Und Tayo hat die rettende Idee: „Am schwarzen Brett hängen doch immer Stellenangebote. Da ist doch manchmal auch was für Jüngere dabei.“ Levins Augen beginnen zu funkeln. Er springt auf und rennt ins Schulgebäude hinein. Er läuft zum schwarzen Brett und liest die Stellenangebote. Tatsächlich ist auch ein Job für seine Altersgruppe dabei. Tayo ist mittlerweile hinterhergekommen. „Da ruf ich gleich an!“, sagt Levin und wählt die Nummer, die in der Anzeige steht. Während er telefoniert, läuft er auf und ab. Nach einiger Zeit legt Levin auf und sieht Tayo an. „Ich hab den Job“, sagt er nach kurzem Schweigen. Er hatte selbst nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell gehen würde. Er kann morgen schon anfangen. (Einen Tag später) Heute ist Levins erster Arbeitstag im Hamburger Hafen. Nach der Schule hat er sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht und trifft sich nun das erste Mal persönlich mit seinem neuen Chef. Ein älterer Herr, aber sehr nett. Sie setzen sich in das Büro und Levins Chef, namens Herr Wachter, bietet ihm sogar Kekse an. Sie unterhalten sich über die Tätigkeit, die Levin übernehmen soll und auch über die Bezahlung. Wenn Levin sich nicht verrechnet hat, dann hat er in einem Monat genügend Geld zusammen, um sich sein Ticket zu kaufen. Zum Glück hat Levin rechtzeitig angefangen sein Erspartes zu zählen und fängt nun rechtzeitig an zu arbeiten, denn andernfalls könnte er das Derby vergessen. Wenn der Kartenvorverkauf startet, sollte er das Geld zusammen haben. Levins Job ist gemäß seines Alters verhältnismäßig einfach. Er bekommt ein Klemmbrett mit einer Liste und einen Sicherheitshelm in die Hand gedrückt und macht sich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitsgebiet. Seine Aufgabe ist es, die Nummern, die auf der Liste stehen, mit den Nummern der Frachtcontainer abzugleichen und abzuhaken. Und so verbringt Levin den Nachmittag damit, Nummern zu lesen und ein Häkchen zu setzen, wenn der Container am richtigen Platz steht. Auf den ersten Blick scheint der Job vielleicht etwas langweilig und öde, doch je länger Levin arbeitet, desto mehr findet er Gefallen daran. Immerhin kann er sich bewegen und verdient sogar Geld damit. (2 Wochen später) Heute wird Levin mal in ein anderes Gebiet des Hafens geschickt. Mit Klemmbrett unter dem Arm und Helm auf dem Kopf, macht er sich auf die Suche nach dem ersten Container. Es dauert ein wenig, bis Levin sich zurecht findet, doch dann hat er irgendwann den Überblick - zumindest so halb. Levin sieht auf seine Liste. Er sucht den Container mit der Nummer 192501746, der in Bereich E abgestellt sein müsste. Nach einiger Zeit findet er den gesuchten Frachtcontainer und kann ihn auf der Liste abhaken. Glücklicherweise befindet sich der nächste Container direkt daneben, sodass Levin ihn nicht erst suchen muss. Auch diese Nummer wird auf der Liste abgehakt. Und es folgen einige weitere Nummern und einige weitere Häkchen. Kurz vor Feierabend muss Levin dann doch nochmal sein Arbeitsgebiet wechseln. Die letzten Container sollen in Bereich G stehen. Bisher war Levin noch nicht in diesem Bereich unterwegs, deswegen muss er ihn erstmal finden. Also macht er sich auf die Suche. Er hat zwar in ein paar Minuten schon Feierabend, aber das möchte er dann doch ganz gerne noch schaffen. Levin läuft im Hafen umher, als er zwei Männer zwischen Containern stehen sieht. „Die kann ich doch fragen“, denkt sich Levin und geht zwischen den Containern hindurch zu den Männern. Je näher er kommt, desto mehr kann er hören, worum es in dem Gespräch geht. In dem Gespräch der Männer scheint es um irgendeine Lieferung zu gehen. Nichts Besonderes also, doch dann stellt einer der Männer eine Frage, die Levin etwas skurril vorkommt: „Wann kommt der weiße Hai?“ Levin ist etwas verwirrt. Haie in Hamburg?! Das wäre ihm neu. „In zwei Tagen“, antwortet ein anderer. Levin ist sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubt, dass es mehr Leute sind, als er zuerst angenommen hatte. „Wie viel?“, fragt ein weiterer Mann. „Der weiße Hai bringt drei Tonnen“, antwortet der gleiche Mann wieder. Er muss so etwas wie der Gruppenführer sein. Levin war hinter einem der vielen Container gestanden und hat dem Gespräch gelauscht. Eigentlich wollte er die Männer ja fragen, wo Gebiet G sei, doch irgendwie hat er ein seltsames Gefühl bekommen. Levin schleicht sich an den Männern vorbei. Er entdeckt ein provisorisch aufgestelltes Bürohäuschen. Es ähnelt fast einem Frachtcontainer. Die gravierenden Unterschiede sind eigentlich nur die Größe und die Fenster. Vorsichtig schaut sich Levin noch einmal um, und geht hinein. Auf den ersten Blick scheint alles nach einem normalen Büro. Ein paar Aktenordner und ein mit Papierkram zugemüllter Schreibtisch. Levin ist schon kurz davor wieder zu gehen, doch dann blickt er auf den Computerdesktop. Ein Bild von einem Weißen Hai. „Die Männer haben von einem weißen Hai und von drei Tonnen gesprochen“, erinnert sich Levin. Levin sieht durch das Fenster, doch immer noch ist niemand zu sehen. Also nimmt Levin seinen Helm ab und klickt sich durch die verschiedenen Ordner des Computers ohne jedoch mit den dort aufgelisteten Informationen etwas anfangen zu können. Viel interessanter ist ein Dokument, das auf dem Schreibtisch liegt. „Sieht aus wie ein Frachtbrief“, spricht Levin mit sich selbst. Laut dem Dokument sollen drei Tonnen Mehl nach Hamburg kommen. Gesendet von einem gewissen W.H. „W und H! Weißer Hai!!“, fällt Levin sofort auf. Plötzlich hört Levin draußen Schritte und zwei Männerstimmen. Es sind zwei der Männer von gerade, die sich vor dem Büro unterhalten. Levin sieht sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch bis auf die Eingangstür gibt es keine. Und genau davor stehen die beiden Männer. „Wann bekommen wir das Kokain?“, hört Levin einen der Männer fragen. Die Antwort hört er nicht mehr. Sein Kopf beginnt zu rattern. „Kokain! Kokain ist weiß! Weißer Hai! Das ist ein Codename oder so! Das Frachtpapier! Drei Tonnen Mehl. Das ist kein Mehl! Das ist Kokain!“, kombiniert Levin die Informationen zusammen. „Und vergiss die Post nicht! Die muss heute noch weg!“, hört er den Mann sagen. Levin wirft vorsichtig einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der eine Mann geht und der andere bleibt vor dem Büro stehen und raucht eine Zigarette. Doch sobald er damit fertig ist, wird er in das Büro kommen! Levin muss sich was einfallen lassen! Levin greift nach seinem Handy. „Verdammt! Kein Empfang“, flucht er in Gedanken. Im Hafen hat absolut keinen Empfang. Bisher störte ihn das nicht besonders, aber jetzt müsste er dringend den Pfefferkörnern schreiben. Levin lässt seinen Blick durch das Büro schweifen. Er braucht eine Idee! Und zwar schnell! Er entdeckt einen Haufen an Briefen. Und Levin kommt eine Idee. Schnell schnappt er sich einen kleinen Notizzettel und schreibt mit einem herumliegenden Kugelschreiber eine kurze Notiz auf den Zettel. Zusammen mit dem Frachtbrief steckt er ihn in ein Kuvert und adressiert den Brief an Nele. Erneut wirft er einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Mann vor dem Büro wirft seinen Zigarettenstummel auf den Boden und tritt die Glut aus. Blitzschnell mischt Levin seinen Brief unter die Post und kriecht unter den Schreibtisch. Der Mann betritt das Büro und greift nach dem Stapel Briefe, die er jetzt hoffentlich alle zum nächsten Postkasten bringt. Viel wichtiger ist jedoch, dass er Levin nicht entdeckt. Mit einer Plastiktüte, in der sich nun die Briefe befinden, verlässt der Mann wieder das Büro und Levin kann endlich wieder aus seinem Versteck, unter dem Schreibtisch, kommen. „Jetzt hätte ich mir den Brief auch sparen können…“ Levin schleicht sich aus dem Büro, doch anstatt sich zu verstecken, läuft er an dem Mann vorbei und grüßt ihn freundlich. „Moin Moin“, antwortet der Mann ebenfalls freundlich und betritt den Bürocontainer. „Hä? Wo kommt der denn her?“, fragt er sich, als er Levins Helm auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckt. Und sofort fällt ihm auf, dass der blonde Junge von eben gar keinen Helm trug, obwohl das hier eigentlich Pflicht ist! Sauer stürzt er aus dem Büro. „Ey! Bleib stehen!!!“, ruft er Levin hinterher. Levin dreht sich erschrocken um, realisiert, dass er aufgeflogen ist und ergreift schlagartig die Flucht! „Hey! Bleib stehen!“, hört Levin den Mann noch einmal rufen, bevor dieser dann die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Levin denkt erst gar nicht daran stehen zu bleiben und rennt weiter zwischen den Containern entlang. Der Mann folgt ihm. Levin schlägt einige Haken und biegt immer mal wieder ab. Immer wieder links, rechts. Längst hat er in diesem Labyrinth aus Containern jeglichen Überblick verloren. Doch plötzlich sieht er ein Entkommen aus diesem Geflecht von Stahl und rennt geradewegs zu der freien Fläche. Doch als er gerade aus der Spalte zwischen den Containern hinausrennt, greift eine Hand nach ihm und er wird unsanft festgehalten. „Loslassen!“ ruft Levin und versucht, mit Schlägen und Tritten, sich irgendwie zu befreien, doch aus den Armen des Mannes ist kein Entkommen. Inzwischen ist Levin umringt von fünf kräftigen Männern. „Was hast du in dem Büro zu suchen?“, fragt der Mann, der Levin verfolgt hatte. „Ich war doch gar nicht in eurem Büro! Ich arbeite hier!“, versucht Levin sich zu verteidigen. „Ach ja, und wieso liegt dann dieser Helm auf unserem Schreibtisch?“, fragt der Mann, der Levin verfolgt hatte und setzt den gelben Helm Levin auf. „Sitz wie angegossen!“, stellt er fest. „Los, mach den Container auf!“, sagt ein anderer Mann und wiederum ein anderer nimmt Levin sein Handy ab. Das junge Pfefferkorn kann so viel zappeln wie er will, er hat keine Chance gegen den umarmenden Griff des Mannes, der ihn festhält. Und da Levin nicht selbst laufen will, wird er kurzerhand leicht angehoben, sodass seine Füße wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben, und zu dem Container getragen. Dort angekommen, wird Levin unsanft in den leeren Container geschubst und die Türen werden verschlossen und verriegelt. Mit voller Kraft hämmert und tritt Levin gegen die Stahlwände des Frachtcontainers. Das macht zwar ordentlich Lärm, aber hören tut ihn hier eh keiner. Zumindest keiner, der ihm auch helfen würde. Doch Levin gibt nicht auf. Nach einer halben Stunde unterbricht er seine verzweifelten Versuche auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber nur um sich kurz auszuruhen, denn schon zehn Minuten später macht er weiter. Auch wenn die Chance von jemandem gehört zu werden, der ihm hilft, soo unwahrscheinlich gering ist, gibt er nicht auf. Vielmehr geht Levin aber den Männern damit auf den Sack. „Kann der nicht mal aufhören?!“, hört Levin einen der Männer fluchen. Das ermutigt Levin ungemein, sodass er noch stärker gegen die Stahlwände des Frachtcontainers tritt. „Mir reicht‘s!“, hört Levin den Mann einige Minuten später wieder fluchen. Levin macht sich bereit und wartet darauf, dass sich der Container öffnet! Tatsächlich öffnet sich kurz darauf der Container. Levin nutzt dies aus, tritt dem Mann in die Weichteile und rennt weg. Doch leider hat Levin die Rechnung ohne die anderen gemacht. Keine drei Meter kommt er, denn schon wird er wieder gepackt und zurück in den Container gebracht. Doch diesmal wird er nicht einfach nur hineingeschubst. Diesmal wird er auf den Boden gedrückt. Widerwillig kommt Levin der Aufforderung der Männer nach und dreht sich auf den Rücken. Mit Hilfe von Zurrgurten, die eigentlich der Ladungssicherung dienen, wird Levin auf dem Boden des Containers fixiert. Ein Gurt geht über Levins Brust, ein weiterer über seinen Bauch und zwei weitere über Unter- und Oberschenkel. Zudem werden Levins Füße mit einem großen Kabelbinder zusammengebunden. Seine Arme musste Levin seitlich an seinen Körper anlegen und auch diese werden nochmal extra fixiert. Um Levins Handgelenke werden Kabelbinder gelegt und mit den Zurrgurten verbunden. Levin ist nun völlig bewegungsunfähig. Lediglich seinen Kopf kann er um ein paar Millimeter anheben. „Gute Nacht“, sagt einer der Männer und ein anderer klebt Levin ein großes Stück Klebeband über den Mund. Dann werden erneut die Türen geschlossen und verriegelt. '' Es ist schon nach Mitternacht, doch bei Familie Grevemeyer denkt niemand ans Schlafen. Nele steht zusammen mit Imke und Krissi im Wohnzimmer. Die Polizei ist da. Levin war nicht von seiner Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und nachdem er um Mitternacht immer noch nicht da war, hat Krissi ihn als Vermisst gemeldet. „Wir bräuchten dann noch die Handynummer ihres Sohnes, um sein Handy zu orten“, sagt einer der beiden Kriminalpolizisten. „Hab ich schon probiert. Ist aus“, sagt Nele und gibt dem Beamten dennoch einen Zettel auf dem die Nummer ihres Bruders steht. „Du hast das Handy deines Bruders bereits geortet?!“, fragt der Kripobeamte verwundert nach. „Ja, aber es ist, wie gesagt, aus“, wiederholt sich Nele. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Die ganze Polizei Hamburgs sucht nach Ihrem Sohn“, versuchen die beiden Kriminalpolizisten Imke und Krissi zu beruhigen, jedoch ohne wirklich Erfolg. Dann verabschieden sie sich und gehen. Nele fällt ihren Müttern in die Arme. „Keine Sorge. Levin geht es gut – ganz bestimmt!“, sagt sie hoffnungsvoll. Auf dem Weg, den Levin von seiner Arbeitsstelle bis nach Hause hätte nehmen müssen, wird nach dem verschollenen Jungen gesucht. Aber ohne Erfolg. Am nächsten Morgen sprechen die Kripobeamten mit Herrn Wachter, Levins Chef. Dieser erzählt, dass Levin sich gestern nicht verabschiedet hat, was er sonst immer getan hat. Es kann natürlich sein, dass Levin heute einfach unfreundlich war und sich nicht verabschiedet hat, aber am wahrscheinlichsten wäre, dass er sich noch auf dem Hafengelände befindet. Die halbe Hamburger Polizei rückt an um das Hafengebiet zu durchsuchen. Ein Spürhund nimmt mit Hilfe eines T-Shirts von Levin aus der Wäsche, welches Krissi den Beamten gegeben hat, Levins Fährte auf. Außerdem sind Taucher und die Wasserschutzpolizei im Einsatz, falls Levin ins Wasser gefallen sein sollte. Levin liegt immer noch unbequem in dem Container. Er hat über Nacht kaum geschlafen, denn schlafen ist in dieser Position gar nicht richtig möglich. Schon den ganzen Tag hört Levin Männer um sich herum arbeiten und sich unterhalten. Eigentlich nichts Besonderes, denn er ist nun einmal gefesselt in einem Container, mitten im Hafen. Plötzlich jedoch hört Levin eine Stimme rufen: „Guten Tag, die Polizei!“ Die Polizisten befragen die Männer, ob sie Levin gesehen haben. Zu Levins Verwunderung leugnen sie nicht, ihn gesehen zu haben. Aber leider wissen sie angeblich nicht, wo er sich befindet oder hin wollte. Levin könnte heulen. Wäre er doch gestern nicht so dumm gewesen und einfach ruhig geblieben. Hätte er gestern nicht minutenlang gegen die Innenwände des Containers getreten, dann könnte er es jetzt tun und auf sich aufmerksam machen. Durch die Fesselung kann er aber nicht aufstehen und auch im Liegen schafft er es nicht, gegen den Stahl zu treten. Dafür ist seine Bewegungsfreiheit einfach zu stark eingeschränkt. Und das Klebeband über seinem Mund verhindert jeden Schrei. Bis auf „Mmmppfff“ kommt nichts heraus und das hört man durch die Stahlwände des Containers nicht. „Hätte ich doch gestern die Füße still gehalten“, bereut Levin seine Aktion vom gestrigen Abend. Der Spürhund der Polizei hat zwar Levins Fährte aufgenommen, aber dadurch, dass Levin kreuz und quer in diesem Gebiet herumgelaufen ist, verliert der Hund irgendwann die Orientierung. Er kann Levins Spur nicht zu seinem tatsächlichen Aufenthaltsort folgen. Und auch die Taucher finden keine Person im Wasser. Keine Spur von Levin. Den ganzen Tag lang, wird das Hafengebiet nach Hinweisen auf Levin durchsucht, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Erst um 23 Uhr rücken alle Einsatzkräfte wieder ab. Und Levin liegt immer noch in seinem Container und wird wohl eine weitere Nacht überstehen müssen. Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Nele alleine im HQ. Gestern noch waren Tayo, Femi, Kira und sie hier gesessen und haben sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wo Levin ist. Femi und Tayo hat Nele von sich aus kontaktiert. Kira hingegen war sowieso schon von der Polizei informiert und befragt worden. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und die drei Pfefferkörner kommen herein. An Schule können sie heute sowieso nicht denken. Sie stehen in dieser schweren Zeit lieber ihrer Freundin bei. „Hier, ich hab den Postboten getroffen“, sagt Tayo und hält Nele einen Brief hin, der an sie adressiert ist. Nele liest die Adresse und sieht überrascht auf. „Das ist Levins Schrift“, stellt sie erstaunt fest. „Na los! Mach endlich auf!“, drängelt Kira. Nele reißt das Kuvert auf und zieht den Inhalt heraus. Ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier und ein kleiner Notizzettel. Nele liest laut vor, was Levin auf den Zettel geschmiert hat. Es sind nur ein paar Stichworte: „Drogendealer. Kokain. Hafen. Bürocontainer. Sitze in der Falle. Codename: Weißer Hai. siehe Frachtbrief“. Tayo greift nach dem Frachtbrief und faltet ihn auseinander. „Laut dem Frachtbrief handelt es sich um 3 Tonnen Mehl“, sagt er. Kira zeigt ganz aufgeregt auf die Initialen. „W.H. Weißer Hai! Ist doch logisch“, teilt sie den anderen mit. Den Pfefferkörnern ist sofort klar, dass es sich nicht um Mehl handelt. „Wir müssen ihm helfen“, sagt Nele entschlossen und springt auf. Schnell packen die Pfefferkörner allerhand Ermittlungszeug, welches ihnen sinnvoll erscheint, in einen Rucksack. Voll ausgestattet gehen sie los, um im Hafen das ominöse Containerbüro zu suchen. Als die Pfefferkörner am Hafen ankommen, treffen sie auf Levins Chef. Herr Wachter will sie zuerst aufhalten und ermahnt sie das Gebiet zu betreten, doch nachdem Nele sich als Levins Schwester zu erkennen gibt, lässt er sie dann doch passieren. Außerdem sagt er ihnen, wo Levin zuletzt gearbeitet hat. Die Pfefferkörner suchen das ihnen genannte Gebiet auf. Dort angekommen können sie auf den ersten Blick aber nichts Wichtiges entdecken. Die Pfefferkörner laufen herum, doch auch das ominöse Containerbüro ist nicht aufzufinden. Nach einiger Zeit klettert Tayo einen Container herauf und von diesem auf den nächsten. Bis er irgendwann auf dem obersten Container des Stapels angekommen ist. „Hey, kommt hoch!“, ruft er zu den anderen hinunter. Also klettern auch Nele und Kira hinauf. Zusammen ziehen sie dann Femi Stufe für Stufe hinauf. Von hier oben haben sie eine großartige Aussicht und einen super Überblick. Tayo holt das Fernglas aus dem Rucksack. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hat er das Containerbüro entdeckt. Er sieht einige Männer. Und alle sind mit Pistolen bewaffnet! Ein Sportwagen fährt vor und ein Mann in weißem Anzug mit weißem Hut steigt aus. „Na, wenn das mal nicht der weiße Hai ist“, meint er und übergibt das Fernglas an Kira. „Ich geh näher ran. Ihr bleibt hier“, sagt Nele und steckt sich einen kleinen Minikopfhörer ins Ohr, damit sie mit den anderen über Funk in Kontakt bleiben kann. Dann klettert sie hinunter und schleicht sich näher ran. Kira betrachtet weiterhin das Geschehen durch das Fernglas. Ein Mann holt einen silbernen Koffer und bringt ihn dem “weißen Hai“. Der Mann in dem weißen Anzug öffnet den Koffer. „Da ist Geld drin!“, teilt Kira den anderen mit, was sie durch das Fernglas sieht. Nele hat sich mittlerweile ganz nah herangeschlichen. Sie steht hinter einem Container und kann sogar das Gespräch mit anhören. Tatsächlich wird gerade ein Drogendeal abgewickelt. „Wir haben da noch ein kleines Problemchen“, hört Nele jemanden sagen. Und plötzlich hört sie Tayo auf ihr Ohr sprechen: „Da ist Levin!“ Levin wird aus dem Container geholt. Seine Beine sind immer noch mit Kabelbindern zusammengebunden, sodass er sich nur mit kleinen Tippelschritten fortbewegen kann, und seine Handgelenke sind, ebenfalls mit Kabelbindern, vor seinem Körper zusammengefesselt. „Ruft die Polizei!“, flüstert Nele durch ihr Headset. Kira wählt die Nummer von der Visitenkarte, die sie von den leitenden Ermittlern bekommen hat. „Sind unterwegs“, gibt sie Nele nach dem Telefonat durch. Nele kann nur hören, was die Männer sagen, jedoch nichts sehen. Tayo, Kira und Femi hingegen können alles sehen, aber nichts hören. Tayo teilt Nele über Funk mit, was gerade passiert. „Sie bringen ihn zu dem Mann in dem weißen Anzug. Jetzt wird Levin vor ihm auf die Knie gedrückt“, beschreibt Tayo. Nele hört einen der Männer sagen: „Was machen wir mit ihm? Er hat uns belauscht! Er streitet aber alles ab!“ Der weiße Hai zieht Levin das Klebeband vom Mund. „Ich weiß nichts! Ehrlich!“, hört Nele ihren Bruder sagen. Über Funk fragt sie Tayo, wo die Polizei bleibt. „Noch nicht in Sicht“, antwortet Tayo. Nele hört wieder jemanden sprechen, wohl den weißen Hai: „Du weißt also nichts. Aber spätestens jetzt weißt du was…“. Und nach einer kurzen Sprechpause, hört Nele einen Satz, der ihr das Herz in die Hose rutschen lässt: „Du bist Fischfutter!“ Nele ist schlagartig klar, was damit gemeint ist. „Die wollen Levin ins Wasser werfen!“, flüstert sie durch ihr Headset. „Levin ist gefesselt. So kann er unmöglich schwimmen!“, antwortet Tayo über Funk. Nele beißt sich auf die Lippen. Sie weiß nicht, was sie tun soll. Sie kann unmöglich aus ihrem Versteck kommen. Sie würde sofort erschossen werden! Aber Tayo hat gute Neuigkeiten. Er sieht in der Ferne den ersten Polizeiwagen und teilt das seiner Freundin natürlich sofort mit. Aber das ist für Nele nur ein schwacher Trost. Sie hört wie Levin nach Hilfe schreit und immer wieder lautstark fordert, losgelassen zu werden. Nele hat ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Und wenige Sekunden später hört sie, wie ihr Bruder ins Wasser platscht. Nele sackt zusammen. Tränen kullern ihr über die Wangen. Sie kann nichts tun. Plötzlich herrscht Geschrei und es fallen Schüsse. Die ersten Beamten und auch das SEK Sondereinsatzkommando sind da. Während die Drogendealer sich mit der Polizei einen Schusswechsel liefern, kommen Tayo, Femi und Kira zu Nele. Das ist zwar riskant, aber ihrer Meinung nach sicher genug. Wenige Augenblicke nachdem sie bei ihrer Freundin ankommen, hören auch die Schüsse auf. „POLIZEI! AUF DEN BODEN!“, hören sie das SEK rufen. Tayo wirft einen Blick durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen zwei Containern. Er sieht, dass der Mann in dem weißen Anzug auf dem Boden liegt und die Hände am Kopf hat. Vor ihm steht ein schwer bewaffneter Polizist. „Alles gesichert!“, hören die Pfefferkörner einen Polizisten sagen. Jetzt können die vier aus ihrem Versteck kommen. Nele, Kira, Tayo und Femi kommen hinter den Containern hervor und laufen zu dem Hauptkommissar, den Kira alarmiert hatte. „Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen!!!!!“, ruft Nele panisch und rennt zur Wasserkante. Sie blickt hinunter und sieht ihren Bruder im Wasser… Nele blickt hinunter und sieht, wie Levin ihr zuzwinkert. Levin wurde ins Wasser gestoßen und ist dann tief ins Wasser eingetaucht. Er konnte keinerlei Schwimmbewegungen machen, wodurch er auch nicht auftauchen konnte. Also ist Levin mit Absicht so schnell wie möglich nach unten getaucht, denn die Luft reicht ihm schließlich nicht ewig. Am Grund angekommen, konnte er sich über den Boden ziehen, um an die Kaimauer zu gelangen. Und an einer Stelle der Kaimauer sind Sprossen eingelassen, die normalerweise als eine Art Leiter fungieren. Levin hat mit seinen zusammengefesselten Händen eine der Sprossen gegriffen und hat sich aufrecht ausgerichtet. Dann hat er mit seinen Händen die nächste Sprosse gegriffen und hat sich eine Stufe weiter hoch gezogen. Und dann hat er die nächste Sprosse gegriffen und sich die nächste Stufe hoch gezogen. So lange bis sein Kopf wieder über der Wasseroberfläche war und er endlich wieder nach Luft schnappen konnte. Mit aller Kraft hält er sich seitdem über Wasser, da seine schweren Klamotten und die Schwerkraft ihn nach unten ziehen. Der Krankenwagen, der in sicherer Entfernung auf das Zeichen der Polizisten gewartet hat, fährt vor. Mit Hilfe eines Polizeibeamten, der zu Levin ins Hafenbecken springt, wird Levin aus dem Wasser und an Land gehievt. Sofort wird Levin auf eine ausgebreitete Notfalldecke mit Aluminiumbeschichtung gelegt und von Sanitätern umringt. Sein T-Shirt wird aufgeschnitten und ein Stethoskop wird auf seine Brust gelegt. „Einmal tief einatmen“, sagt der Rettungssanitäter und Levin tut dies. Auf den ersten Blick scheint Levins Atmung normal, trotzdem wird er mit ins Krankenhaus müssen. „Wenn Wasser in die Lunge eingedrungen ist, dann kann es zu einem sogenannten ’Zweiten Ertrinken‘ kommen. Auch viele Stunden später noch“, erklärt eine Notärztin den Pfefferkörnen, die dabeistehen und um das Leben ihres Freundes bangen. Levin wird bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen und in die Wärmedecke, auf der er liegt, gewickelt. Ein Rettungssanitäter bringt die Trage aus dem Krankenwagen, auf die Levin dann gehoben wird. Auf der Trage liegend, wird der unterkühlte Junge in den Rettungswagen geschoben und ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Der zuständige Kriminalkommissar möchte die Pfefferkörner eigentlich nach Hause fahren, doch sie können ihn überreden, sodass er sie zu Levin ins Krankenhaus fährt. Die Pfefferkörner stehen im Wartebereich vor der Notaufnahme und warten. Dann öffnen sich endlich die Türen und Levin kommt heraus. Er hat eine dicke Decke dicht um sich geschlungen. Sofort wird er von den anderen Pfefferkörnern umringt und mit Fragen, wie es ihm geht, überschüttet. Levin antwortet nicht. Er schweigt. Hinter Levin kommt der Arzt heraus, der ihn gerade gründlich untersucht hat. „Wie geht’s ihm?“, wenden die Pfefferkörner ihre Fragen an den Doktor, da Levin eh nicht antwortet. „Levin hat kein Wasser in der Lunge und bis auf die leichte Unterkühlung, geht es ihm gut!“, sagt der Arzt und Levin fängt an, breit zu grinsen. Alle sind total erleichtert. Nele fällt ihrem Bruder um den Hals. „Das war eine großartige Idee mit dem Brief“, sagt sie und Levin antwortet lachend: „Ich weiß. Ich bin halt einfach genial…“ ENDE